


To Claim a Kiss

by Canadian_BuckBeaver



Series: Vesvuia Kisses [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Claiming, Established Relationship, F/M, Fan Apprentice - Freeform, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), Jealousy, Kisses Challenge, Kissing, Lucio (The Arcana) Being A Dick, Lucio (The Arcana) Is A Little Shit, Lucio (The Arcana) Route, Multi, Named Apprentice (The Arcana), PDA, Party, Past Relationship(s), Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Post-Canon, divorced lucio & nadia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 00:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver
Summary: Count Lucio has always thrown the biggest and the bestest parties in all of Vesvuia.  He is well known for getting the best food, the greatest music, spilling the best wine.And that was before he accidentally became a goat ghost but that's a long story and one that he doesn't like to tell.When he returns to his flesh and blood form, the first thing he does is throw a giant party, one that his people have never seen the likes of.  But, to his growing anger and frustration, there is one very special lady that isn't paying him a shred of attention. Count Lucio is not one that is used to being ignored.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s), Apprentice/Asra/Lucio (The Arcana), Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana), Lucio/Nadia (The Arcana)
Series: Vesvuia Kisses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545463
Kudos: 25





	To Claim a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saiyurimai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiyurimai/gifts).

> Starring Sai as the female apprentice for this "short" story. Hopefully you enjoy!

The palace was alive with the sights and sounds of the party. No expense had been overlooked, no outrageous thought overlooked and abandoned. Having missed the last few masquerades (It was a long story. He was a ghost in the form of a ghost when it last occurred and the time before then he was suffering from the plague), he wanted to make up for it.

The finest chefs of all of Vesuvia had been hired for the night, the aroma of their delicate craft wafting through the entirety of the castle. Lucio had made sure that they only used the finest of ingredients, opening his own pantry and spices for their use and the results, even he had to admit, were beyond what he had expected. It was a spread like no other. Delicacies as far as the eye could see, flakey pastries, fresh breads and buns, savoury meats, steamed but flavourful vegetables, the list went on and on. They had even made some food that originated from across the ocean. A voyage of flavour for the tastebuds they had said. There was something for everyone at the table, he had made sure of that. Voltra had already made second and third trips through their lines, desperately savouring every crumb that she could get her greedy hands on. But it wasn’t just food. Drinks of every kind were served. Teas of every variety that one could fathom, coffee, mixed drinks of every desire. The wine flowed like water, much to the joy of Valerious.

The smell of food echoed perfectly with the music. The sounds of the band swelled and carried through his entire estate, letting all who were unlucky enough not to attend just what they were missing out on. He had employed the most popular band of travelling musicians for the night and they did not disappoint. Everyone’s toes and fingers were tapping to their beat and the dancefloor was alive and frolicking with couples bringing the music to life. Lucio had even bribed them to play their new music, music that they hadn’t released to other cities yet. Some sort of new age they called it. It held a faster beat, was more energetic than the common tango but still allowed people to dance together, laughing and holding each other. He might have even seen Muriel from the shadows nodding along to the beat.

The decorations? Top notch. The servants by now knew that he would not accept anything less than perfection and they too had gone above and beyond tonight. Balloons and streamers glimmered in the low light, the floating magical lanterns adding to the charm of the environment. Silky and glimmering fabrics, chains of precious metals and jewels caught their light and tossed in around the room. Every room looked wonderful and amazing, like a castle out of a storybook.

Lucio frowned slightly and tapped his fingers against his arm, his eyes scanning the crowd. If this were a storybook he would have his princess beside him, clinging to his arm and looking up at him adoringly as the common folk simmered in their envy. Lucio. Mercenary from another land. Lord and Count of Vesuvia, richest man in the land. Built himself up from the ground up, going from a nobody, to a somebody…

But his woman was not by his side. His eyes scanned the area.

Nadia, his co-ruler of his land, was talking to a few diplomats from across the borders. She looked at ease, standing alone, nodding and smiling and assured of her beauty. His ex-wife was something else. A jewel without the need for a crown. But he was not looking for his ex-wife.

There she was. He felt the remains of his heart skip a beat when he saw her. Her purple and red hair was done up in an elaborate updo, brades and hair pins, all that accentuated her cheekbones and jawline. Her dress clung to her curves, wrapping around her in a way that he was excited to unwrap in the privacy of his bedroom. Her smile, her laugh, even from across the way he could see how her eyes sparkled in the light.

But it was not at his jokes that she was laughing at, nor was she on his arm.

Asra…

His white hair tousled like he had just rolled out of bed, he probably had knowing the magician, and his outfit brought out the tan of his skin. So Sai or Nadia must have helped him dress first at least before he came down to the party. 

As Lucio glowered on, he saw him bend to whisper in her ear, something that caused her cheeks to flush pink. Probably something dirty and uncouth knowing him. 

He grit his teeth together. It wasn’t fair. He went out and threw this giant party, inviting everyone that was everyone and then some, hoping that Sai would be by his side. And she wished to by Asra’s?

The betrayal hurt. It hurt worse than losing his arm.

“Well. Someone seems to be in a foul mood. What’s the matter? Did someone steal your cookie?” Valerious was beside him, sipping at his wine and that irritating eyebrow raised just so.

“No. It’s none of your concern.” He may have hired the courtier years ago, but, after his own deals with the Devil, there was just something about the lot of them that rubbed Lucio the wrong way.

Valerious shrugged and sipped at his wine, pointedly ignoring Lucio’s cues to go away. Sure. He could summon wine-goat to his side but not Sai. Perfect. Who’s heart did he need to give away to get that power? “If I didn’t know any better I would say that you’re sulking.”

Pursing his lips, Lucio glared at the man. Perhaps a more direct line would do. “I am not.” He could feel the vein on his forehead twitching.

“No? Well then I must be mistaken. I am sorry.” He finished his goblet of wine before turning to walk away, finally leaving Lucio to brood. “But… I know that Sai has always enjoyed public displays of affection. Perhaps make a show out of it.”

“What do you mean by that?” Lucio demanded him/

Valerious shrugged. “You’re a smart man, Count. Figure it out yourself. But, I daresay that you are in the right mood to… to show everyone just who you want. And you are in a position to take it. Especially from the Royal Magician.”

Lucio glared at the man as he disappeared. The drunk always had a bad habit of not being clear with his suggestions. It was one of many things that annoyed Lucio about him.

He glared as Sai and Asra continued to talk and flirt, touching each other and whispering. Standing close to be heard over the music. The music that he himself had specifically picked out for Sai.

Jerks.

The lot of them. Probably making fun of him again.

Glowering, Lucio began to move towards them, the crowd parting like the Red Sea for him. No one wanting to remain in the way of the angry Count. They all knew better than to stand in the way of something, or someone, that he wanted. The bowed and snippered, but he paid them no mind or heed. He was concentrating on the so-called “happy couple” in front of him. They were the ones that should have been paying attention to him. Especially Sai. He had done all of this for her. But they paid him no heed, like he wasn’t there. It was giving him flashbacks of his time as a ghost all over again. Hell, even as he approached Sai gave another peel of laughter. That noise should be his alone! How dare she share it so easily with the rest of the party. With Asra….

He had had enough, his mind made up. He would kiss her silent. Swallow up the sounds that should have been his. Show everyone just who she belonged to.

Grabbing her shoulder, he forcibly spun her around to face him. He got to take in a flurry of emotions on her face. Confusion, surprise, joy, shock, all of them mingling into one adorable expression. Lucio really couldn’t help himself. He couldn’t hold himself back any further.

His hand tightened on her shoulder before pulling her closer to him. His metal hand wrapped around her waist, locking her against his body. His hand of flesh trailed up her body, gently nudging her arm around his neck. For a quick moment yellow eyes met hazel and then nothing else going on mattered. None of the people around them mattered in this moment. Asra, Nadia, Muriel, and even Valerious simply no longer existed in his mind. Not the music, not the food, none of the other worldly issues mattered. The rest of the world slowly quieted around him, the rest of the surroundings retreating to darkness. The spotlight was on them alone. His eyes slipped shut, shutting out the rest of the world. All that mattered was Sai.

Sai was in his arms, right where she belonged.

She was his.

And it was time to prove it to everyone around them.

Tightening his metal arm around her waist, he crushed her tighter against him. Hearing her delighted gasp, Lucio leaned down to her, tipping her chin up with his fingers, their lips touching….

And he swallowed the rest of her sounds as he crushed her lips to his. Her soft lips, softer than any pillow, any silk. Smooth as satin and as sweet as honey. He kissed her slowly, deeply, sweetly dominating her as only he could. How he knew that she liked to be. Lips moved together, sweetly, slowly, encouraging her to participate. His flesh hand traveled up her neck, tangling with the few loose strands of hair there, tipping her further back into his arms and hold.

Their tongues touched, sparks flying between them, and he almost whimpered at her taste. There was something so uniquely different about Sai, something that he had never felt with any other partner, any other lover. Something uniquely Sai. Losing himself to the moment, his teeth gently nipped at her lips and was rewarded with a muted gasp.

Her hand touched his chest and he felt her lean into him, surrendering to his hold and kiss. His… she was his…

When they broke apart for air, Lucio gave her a knowing smirk, taking in her flushed cheeks, her hazy eyes. He knew that she was feeling just as he felt now. Needy. Wanting. Perhaps she was just as full of lust as he was?

Ignoring Asra who was glowering at him from beside her and the rest of the audience who had gathered around them in stunned silence, Lucio gave her a cheeky grin and wink. “I’ll expect you in my bedroom after the party.” He gave a stage whisper to her ear, enjoying seeing her eyes widen, that pretty little mouth drop open. There was the smallest of nods.

Perfect.

Helping her stand up, he straightened his suit and returned to his alcove, feeling much better about himself.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what I do, be sure to leave a kudos and comment, and be sure to check out my Tumblr for more!


End file.
